L Is For The Way You Look At Me
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Thinking back now they made the right decision by giving their relationship a chance. It wasn't easy by any means, balancing work and family but they made it. SkyeWard Sequel To Heart's A Mess


**A/N: So this is a more fluffy part of Heart's A Mess and takes place a year and half the first story. It's unedited so apologise about the mistakes.**

* * *

_**~L Is For The Way You Look At Me~**_

* * *

_**L is for the way you look at me **_

_**O is for the only one I see **_

_**V is very, very extraordinary **_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore and **_

_**Love is all that I can give to you **_

_**Love is more than just a game for two **_

_**Two in love can make it **_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it **_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

_**L.O.V.E~ Nat King Cole**_

* * *

Skye can't really remember when their affair started or when it turned into something more. What she can remember though is life before him and that life sucked. So much changed in a year and a half but she couldn't help but thank whoever God brought things that way, she had a family that adored her, a boyfriend _-could she call Grant her boyfriend?_ _Cause he was so much more_- that loved her more than life itself and a little prince to complete them all. The first year of Phil's life went by in a blink, first smiles, first steps, first words _-he said daddy by the way, Grant was ecstatic-_ and before they knew it their anniversary had rolled around.

Thinking back now they made the right decision by giving their relationship a chance. It wasn't easy by any means, balancing work and family but they made it. Grant was home as often as he could and when missions kept him away they Skype-ed every night. And she focused in training with Natasha in order to get her level 1 clearance. AC told her once that she improved so much since she joined them. He could easily see her taking over his position when the time comes. She would never admit it to them but she kind of liked it.

As for Grant? He was more than happy to let everyone know that she was his, be it by the evil looks he send to every male that even so as looked her way or going straight up to Agent Hand to tell her how fucking awesome Skye was. Granted that last one he did because he was drunk but thank God Agent Hand laughed it off. He made a promise to her after Phil was born, to never hurt her and he kept true to it. Of course there were bumps along the road but nothing that they couldn't get past. Even Fury gave them his blessing when Coulson told him about them but Skye suspected that the Director's acceptance had something to do with the Avengers making clear that he either let the couple be or he could forget his dream team.

Skye could never imagine that Grant would give her what she thought she'd never have. Their relationship started on rocky grounds and at times she thought they would never make it. And then the baby happened and she thought she'd lost him but instead of breaking them Phil's arrival made them stronger. Her SO was full of surprises like that and such an amazing father to their little bundle of joy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice brought her out of her daydream just as the elevator let them know that they reached their floor.

"My thoughts cost more than a penny." She teased as Grant pulled her inside their hotel suit, courtesy of Tony Stark so they could celebrate their first anniversary as they should. The team were on babysitting duties in order for the couple to have some alone time. Not that they complained, their family loved their little one. Skye even caught May whining to AC once for not visiting them more often.

"Oh I know baby!" He smirked winking at her and Skye couldn't help but to smirk back. She loved this side of him, relaxed and playful. It was a side reversed only for her. "Do you want a drink?" She nodded and he poured vodka on one of the glasses and handed it to her. Skye took it gratefully and took a long sip, she wasn't one for drinking but hanging around Natasha taught her to hold her liqueur. She had a soft spot for good Russian vodka. It had been a long night and all she wanted was to kick her heels off and relax. Grant took her to a lovely small Italian place for dinner and after that they took a long walk in Central Park. It felt like one of those chick flicks she watched with Jemma but she wouldn't have it any other way. "Dance with me." He smiled and extended his hand. Skye took it just as a soft tune filled the room.

"Hmmm, Sinatra?" She asked softly burying her head in his chest as he pulled her closer.

"You are finally learning." He chuckled kissing her forehead. It was a running joke between them about his taste in music. Grant had a soft spot for the good old classic music, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Nat King Cole and many others. Skye on the other hand liked to tease him about it. It wasn't that she didn't like that type of music but there was something about taking the mickey out of Grant Ward that amused her to no end.

"You know," She murmured. "I wonder were you invited to the party for this album's release?" She laughed playfully as he growled bringing his lips down on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and placed a silly smile on her face. He always had that effect on her; he could make all the bad things go away with just a single kiss.

"You know we are only eight years apart, right?" He asked trailing kisses down her neck. "And to answer your question no I wasn't but I think Captain America might have been. You should ask him next time you see him." A husky chuckle escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do." She murmured as his hands moved down to cup her ass and bring her closer to him. "I love you." She whispered in his ear hoarsely as the song changed and he turned her to face away from him, her back against his chest. Joe Cocker's raspy voice filled the room and suddenly something shifted in the air. His hands traveled up and down her body as they swag on the rhythm of the song.

"I love you too." He spoke softly as his breath fanned over her neck making her moan softly. She loved it when he was trying to seduce her. He did a good job with it most of the time. She turned to face him only for him to push his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Her fingers laced themselves in his soft hair massaging his scalp as their tongues pushed against each other, fighting for dominance.

They stumbled towards the couch and Skye pushed him down straddling his lap without breaking the kiss. Grant's hands pushed the straps of her dress down her arms revealing her soft flesh to his hungry gaze. She moaned lowly as his hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them softly. Only a touch from him was enough to set her body blazing with desire. Skye's pushed herself down against him and a small gasp escaped her parted lips as she felt his length rubbing over her soaked flesh. She had gone all out for tonight, she was going to drive him crazy. It's been so long since they've been together like this without someone interrupting them or having to make it quick because of the baby. She had missed that side of their relationship.

A whine left his lips as Skye pushed away breaking the kiss and stood up. Turning to face away from him her hands skimmed over her curves towards the side of her dress. Pushing the zipper down slowly, she let the silk fabric fall away from her body leaving her only in her garter belt and stockings. She looked at him over her shoulder with a teasing smile as he stared back wide eyed. Skye knew her SO very well, she knew what buttons to push to get him worked up and how much Grant liked to work for it, as every man he enjoyed the chase. Now the fact that she was naked underneath her dress all night and he had no idea was something that would make him go crazy. Moving towards him again she stood in front of him.

Grant pulled her down to straddle his lap and crushed his lips against her in a searing kiss. His hands were everywhere at once, between her legs tracing the burning flesh, kneading her breasts as his lips traveled down her neck. "You are so fucking sexy!" He growled as he sucked on a hard nipple making her moan loudly. One thing she learned about Grant? He found her hot and sexy since they first met but after she gave birth to their son? That desire to be with her doubled. His free hand slipped between them again and where she needed him most. By now she was so fucking wet, Skye was sure she ruined his pants. She threw her head back as he pushed two fingers easily inside her.

Her hands trailed from his hair down his body and grabbed his shirt tight as she rode his fingers harder. Grant had half a mind to stop her but before he could pull away Skye had already ripped his shirt open. Her lips kissed a path down his jaw and she bite down on his shoulder as sweet pleasure coursed through her veins. She was left breathless for a few seconds, panting exhausted by what he did to her body.

Raising herself a bit she did quick work of his zipper, she had him free and into in her in no time."God! I missed you!" She mumbled burying her head in the crook of his neck as she slide down his length slowly. It had been a long three weeks since she had him like that and she was becoming angsty. He was no better though, she could easily count all the times she was pushed up against a wall or bend over a table so he could have his wicked way with her. She absolutely adored those moments!

"I missed you too, babe." He murmured kissing her hair as his hands traveled down her body, grabbing a hold of her ass, pushing her harder against him.

"I was talking to your dick but yeah, I missed the rest of you too." She teased half moaning, half laughing as he hit a particular sensitive spot inside her.

"You are unbelievable!" He chuckled huskily and flipped them over, laying her down on the couch. Skye whimpered as he slipped deeper inside her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She's so lost in him, in the way he moves inside her, in the way he tastes, the way he smells. Everything is touches and kisses and before long her back is arching and Skye is screaming his name with Grant following closely behind.

"Marry me." He whispered kissing her lips gently.

"Well, aren't you a romantic." She teased running her fingers through his hair softly. "We just had sex and you're asking me to marry you. What kind of girl do you think I am Agent Ward." Her lips touched his in a brief kiss again. "And you don't even have a ring!" Without taking his eyes from her his hand reached down and snatched something from inside his jacket pocket.

"Marry me." He repeated kissing her nose. "I've had this with me for a while but the moment was never perfect. Now it is, we are alone for once and I just gave you two mind blowing orgasms. You can't refuse me." He teased and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She nods too moved by the whole thing to speak.

Her eyes fell to the perfect ring sitting inside the small velvet box as he pulled the lid open. There within silk was nested a simple diamond decorating a thin white gold band. To some wouldn't seem much but it was perfect for her.

"Yes." She murmured, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Where did you find it?" She smiled as he slipped it on her finger.

"Gramsy, send it after Phil was born. She almost castrated me for getting you knocked up without even getting married first." She laughed as he pulled her to lay down beside him. Gramsy had visited quite a few times and seemed to love both her and the baby but always disapproved of their relationship status. She never pushed them but still she threw hints here and there about it.

"So this is just a scheme to get, Gramsy off of your back?" She teases kicking his foot playfully.

"Skye..." His voice is low and she can hear the warning in it. He told her many times to stop joking about that, he didn't like it when she doubted him.

"You are no fun!" She mumbled snuggling closer to his body. "Rest for a while and then round two?" She asked and he nodded.

_They were far from done!_

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N:Tell me what you think!**


End file.
